


Table for Four

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma, Fitz, Bobbi and Hunter are all on a blind date, the same night, at the same restaurant. Confusion ensues but maybe it's for the best.Beta'd by the wonderful @Libbyweasley<3
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Table for Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



**Jemma**

Jemma looked at herself in the restaurant's glass doors one last time. She was having a good hair day but she still wasn't too sure about the red dress. It showed a reasonable amount of cleavage and was the right length for her —a few inches above the knees— but it was very, very red. Aggressively so. But Daisy had insisted it looked great on her and it was too late to go home and change anyway. She hated being late more than anything else.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the restaurant's door and walked in. She was twenty minutes early so she didn't really expect her date to be here already, but as she was directed to the bar area to wait for her table, she saw a man waiting there. There weren't many other people waiting on account of it being a week day and they were all paired up except this man. He wasn't what she would have described as nerdy, adorable and Scottish (as Daisy had told her) but he was definitely cute. And what did nerdy-looking even mean anyway? She just wished she'd convinced Daisy to give her his phone number at least… or name. She didn't really feel like going to every man at the bar, asking if he was her date, thus implying that she couldn't find dates for herself and needed her friend to set her up. But Daisy kept saying that it wasn't a blind date if she knew what he looked like and could stalk him on social media before said date. Which she wouldn't have done. She might have googled him to find something he might have published. The only thing she knew about him was that he was a scientist too and it would have been nice knowing what he worked on so that she could be prepared. 

"Alright then," she whispered to herself as she walked confidently towards the man.

"Hi," she said to get his attention. "I was wondering if maybe you were my—"

"Blind date?" he finished for her. 

"Yes. I'm quite early, I didn't expect you to be here already."

His lips pulled up in a very big, confident smile. Okay, so definitely not nerdy to her but indeed very cute. 

"I've been told to make a good impression because I'm very lucky to be on a date with you." She raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Which is obviously the truth." 

Jemma chuckled as she shook her head. He was being a very obvious flirt but he was undeniably charming. 

"I'm Jemma," she said, extending her hand to him. 

"Hunter," he said, shaking it. "Do you want something to drink?" 

"Yes… gin and tonic please." 

Hunter nodded and turned towards the bartender to place her order along with a beer for him before looking back at her. She eyed the high bar stool for a moment, pondering if she should take a seat. But with her higher than usual heels and relatively tight dress, she decided that it seemed too dangerous and would definitely not be graceful. 

"It's funny you know," she said as they waited for their drinks. "I've been told you were Scottish." 

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Ah, you know what Americans are like, can't bloody well recognize a Scottish accent from an English one. _I_ didn't even know you were English!" 

Daisy and her obsession with mystery. 

"Don't even get me started!" 

**Fitz**

Fitz took a deep breath before pushing the door to the restaurant. Every step made him regret he ever agreed to Daisy's offer to set him up on a blind date. Although to be fair, it wasn't as much an offer as a disguised threat. He didn't understand why people in a new relationship suddenly became obsessed with wanting all their friends to be in one as well. 

Anyway.

Fitz was a little early so he went to the bar. Daisy had mentioned that his date was usually early so she was probably there already. The only other things he knew was that she was also a scientist of sorts and that she'd be wearing a red dress. Which at the very least would save him the embarrassment of having to go and talk to every single woman in the room. Talking to one was stressful enough. Fitz took a look around and his eyes widened. 

No, that couldn't be right. 

There was indeed a woman wearing a red dress but this blond goddess couldn't possibly be his date. Bloody hell, she was so tall she probably wouldn't even see him. There was another woman wearing a red dress but she was already in conversation with a man and she would have been way too beautiful for him anyway. They both belonged with men like the one the smallest goddess was speaking with at the moment, smooth looking and ridiculously attractive. It was like the whole place was filled with attractive people. Even the place itself was too good for him. You knew it was fancy when there was so much empty space and the waiters looked like models. His eyes met the blond goddess's and after a moment's hesitation, she flashed him a bright smile. Fitz felt his cheeks heat up and his heart skip a beat but it was in fact a rather lovely and soft smile and it made him feel a little better. 

Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards her, making sure not to trip over his own feet on the way. 

"Hi," he said once he was close enough. "I'm guessing you are my—"

"Blind date?" He nodded. "Yes. Nice to meet you, I'm Bobbi," she said, extending her hand.

"Fitz. Nice to meet you too." 

She was still very tall and very beautiful up close but not quite as impressive. She had kind eyes.

"So…hum…Do you often do this?" he asked and she raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Dating?" 

He chuckled.

"I meant the whole blind date thing specifically." 

"Ah no, that's actually a first." 

"Yeah… me too. But some people can be _very_ convincing."

"Tell me about it," she said, chuckling. "Want something to drink? Our table won't be ready for another fifteen minutes at least." 

"Sure… Is it okay to ask for a beer in this place?" 

She laughed for good this time. 

"As long as it's fancy European beer, I think you're good."

"Wouldn't drink any other kind anyway," he replied with a smirk and she raised an eyebrow before flashing him another blush-inducing smile. 

Fitz called for the bartender, placing his order before turning back to Bobbi. 

"So… what do you do for a living, Fitz? I didn't get much information."

"Ah yes, me neither. I'm a mechanical Engineer at SciTech."

"Oh, that sounds amazing. Any specific project you're working on these days?"

"Oh…um…yeah actually, I'm working on a set of drones," Fitz said. He'd never been more grateful than he was for her asking her that question and actually looking interested in the answer as it was the one topic he was comfortable with. "It's still in the testing phase but I'm hoping to make at least seven of them. The goal is for them to be able to replace humans in dangerous situations, to find people after natural catastrophes, fit in smaller places or—."

"Or retrieve clues on crime scenes."

"Yes!" Fitz let out enthusiastically. 

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing Fitz's beer and Bobbi raised her own glass to clink against his.

"I'm really glad I did this, you know," she said and Fitz frowned in confusion. "Agree to this blind date," she added. 

"Yeah?" This evening wasn't what he had expected but he was starting to think he might have been right to agree after all.

She nodded, shifting slightly closer to him. 

"You're not what I expected. I expected some jock from the gym."

"From the gym? Why would you—"

"But I owe Mack an apology. He actually found someone I had something in common with and even remembered I had a thing for British accents."

"Mack? Who's Mack?"

Bobbi frowned but before she had the time to say anything, there was a tap on Fitz's shoulder. He turned around to find the man he'd seen earlier with the other lady in red.

"Hi," he said with a slightly apologetic smile. "I think there's been a mix-up." 

Fitz turned to Bobbi then back to him with a frown. The other man's smile widened. 

"Hi, I'm Hunter, the jock from the gym."

**Hunter**

"You know, Mack did say my date was taller than me but I thought it was another joke because I'm supposedly short."

"Everyone's short to Mack!" the blond Amazon said just at the same time the cute Scot said: "I don't think you're short."

"Thanks mate," Hunter replied, flashing him a big smile and if he wasn't mistaken, that seemed to make him blush slightly.

"It's true, you seem to be right within average," Jemma added and Hunter chuckled. He'd known her ten minutes but he'd be willing to bet she knew what the average height was for every country in the world. Which he found kind of charming. "Not that there's anything wrong with being shorter than average anyway. Or taller," she added with a cute little grimace.

"Of course not!" they all agreed before turning to look up at the blond Amazon towering over them all. She raised an amused eyebrow and they all burst out laughing. 

"I'm Bobbi by the way," she said, extending her hand for him to shake as Jemma introduced herself to the cutie she was supposed to be on a date with. Fitz was his name. Hunter didn't know if he would be happy to be on a date with Bobbi or disappointed that he wasn't on a date with Jemma. Or Fitz.

There was a moment of slightly embarrassed silence where they all looked at each other, wondering what they should do. Were they supposed to switch partners and go their own way when he'd just been in conversation with Jemma and Fitz with Bobbi? That felt kind of wrong. Especially since it's been rather nice. But they couldn't ignore each other's date either and Hunter didn't want to anyway. The silence was stretching out so, for now, Hunter decided not to choose at all.

"So...how come four attractive people such as ourselves ended up on a blind date tonight?" he asked and they all laughed, seeming relieved that someone broke the silence.

"No time to meet someone on my own," Jemma answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Mack begged and I was bored," Bobbi answered before turning to Hunter. "Does he owe you some kind of favor?" 

"No, I'm just really persistent and annoying," he replied and she raised her eyebrows. "I'm also told I have a British kind of charm," he added, turning to Jemma who rolled her eyes slightly but still gave him a small secretive smile that made something flutter in his chest.

"So what about you, mate?" he asked, turning to Fitz who seemed intimidated by them all for some reason, looking down more often than up. Which truly was a shame with such stunning blue eyes.

"Ah…um…my friend wanted another couple to go out with and she's scary and didn't really leave me a choice." They all laughed. "But I'm glad she made me do this though," he added with a crooked little smile. His eyes kept moving from one woman to the other but neither of them seemed to mind if their fond smiles were anything to go by. There really was something utterly charming about his shyness.

"Come on, Daisy's not that scary," Jemma said.

"Oh she really, really is. Unless you're even scarier than she is," Fitz replied, teasingly taking a step away from her.

"Well, I do know of at least ten ways to kill a man without leaving any trace." Bobbi took a step back at the same Hunter did and Jemma grinned before explaining. "Biochemist. I won't use it though. I promise."

They all relaxed, laughing easily as they took a sip of their respective drinks.

"So what about you Hunter?" Bobbi asked after a moment. "What are you doing on a blind date tonight?"

"I was horny and Mack knows a lot of hot people so I kept asking until he finally gave in." Bobbi raised her eyebrows and he gave her his best innocent smile. "Oh yeah also, I want to find my soulmate."

**Bobbi**

"Oh please, that sounds like a picnic compared to the worst date I had," Bobbi let out, playfully bumping Jemma's shoulder. 

"But he said he never really understood science!" Jemma insisted, sounding adorably outraged. 

"Well, not everyone's into science I guess…" Fitz said tentatively and Bobbi smiled as she looked at him. It was obvious he agreed with Jemma but he was also looking at Hunter from the corner of his eyes and clearly didn't want him to feel bad. She'd seen a crack in the Brit's confident persona when he had told them he worked in private security while the rest of them worked in science. Despite what he said, Bobbi was now pretty sure Mack didn't set them up just because he was cute and had a sexy accent. There was more than met the eye about him and she wanted to know. Which only made her feel more confused because she felt the same about Fitz and she was starting to like Jemma just as much.

"But science is a very wide topic, it's like saying you don't understand books. Plus, he said Doctor Who was stupid!"

"Wow!" Fitz cried out. "Okay, now that's intolerable. You should have used your murder techniques on him." 

Jemma laughed. "Yeah, maybe I should have…" 

"Wait, you haven't heard about mine yet," Bobbi insisted. "At least, you got to eat good food in a proper restaurant, right?"

Jemma nodded. "Alright then, we're listening." 

"Well, first of all—"

"Miss Morse?" 

"Yes?" 

Out of the corner of her eye, Bobbi saw Fitz mouthing her name to Hunter with an amused smile, making the other man grin. "That's like a spy's name, right?" Hunter whispered, although it was loud enough for everyone to hear and she smiled and as she shook her head.

"Your table is ready. If you would follow me, please?" the waiter in the smart black suit told her.

"Oh," she said, turning around to look at the three of them. They shared looks of equal awkwardness and disappointment but thankfully, the waiter seemed to read the mood before anyone had the time to say something.

"Or we have a table for four that will be available in five minutes," he offered. 

They only had to look at each for about five seconds before Bobbi nodded and turned back to the waiter.

"We'll wait for that one."

* * *

This wasn't what Bobbi had expected. At all. At best, she had thought that, if she liked her date well enough, it would be a nice dinner followed by satisfying sex. But she thought it might be the nicest evening she'd had in a long time. She didn't feel the pressure of a first date, the need to perform and look her best, being interesting while not being too threatening. It was like being with friends, like she had known them much longer than a few hours. She had a lot in common with Jemma and Fitz, who both seemed to be more brilliant than anyone she ever met, and impossibly cute. And Hunter was indeed very charming but not in the way he thought he was. She couldn't deny that she liked his sarcastic humor of course, but what she liked best was actually how thoughtful he was, praising Fitz when he could have been using his obvious confidence to belittle him and win either hers or Jemma's affection. Although, she suspected there was another reason for that as well. 

After being with them for almost three hours, it felt indeed like being with friends but there was also a lot of flirting, going in every direction. Which was rather confusing. And interesting.

It was almost midnight when they finally left the restaurant. Bobbi hadn't even noticed they were the last ones there, too engrossed in their conversation about science fiction. Bobbi didn't have as extensive a knowledge about Doctor Who as the other three but she made up for it by knowing a lot more about Star Wars than any of them did.

"So…tonight has been really nice," Bobbi said once they were all standing in front of the restaurant.

"And unexpected," Jemma added.

"Yeah…" Hunter agreed. "I would suggest we find a bar to get a last drink but—"

"I have to get up insanely tomorrow," Fitz finished for him and Jemma nodded, making a cute little disappointed grimace. Fitz let out a heavy breath, his mouth opening and closing several times before he finally started talking again. "Would it be…um…would it be weird to offer to go out again? Soon? All four of us?" he said tentatively.

Bobbi smiled, her heart warmed by the fact that he'd been the one to take the chance —he was braver than he gave himself credit for— and as she looked at the other's faces, her smile widened even more. 

"I don't think it's weird at all," Bobbi replied. 

"I was about to say the same thing," Jemma confirmed. "Are you free next weekend?" 

"Yes!" They all said at the same time, sharing shy and excited smiles. 

"Well that's a date," Bobbi said before letting out a small chuckle. "Or well, you know…"

They exchanged their numbers and after somehow managing to end up talking for an extra twenty minutes, they all went their separate ways. Usually, Bobbi would have considered ending the night alone without even a kiss on the cheek a failed first date, but this time it was far from the truth. Whatever this thing was, it was exciting and it left a smile on her face the whole drive back home.


End file.
